For all eternity, I swear
by trishaa
Summary: This is a story about HPHG...It's her 17th birthday and the two realize their love for one another. But things get difficult when best friend Ron finds out about the betrayal. This may become deadly, but for who...continue to read and find out. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone, this is my first Fanfic ever so read it and let me know what you think. Please Review after you have read and let me know what you think and let me know if i should continue. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own these characters. If I did, I would be in Europe in a spa.

Chapter One:

Can something that seems so wrong be right?

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

It was a cool summer's night and Harry sat by the window in his flat looking outside and enjoying the scenery. He was excited, it had been a while since he and all his friends would be together under one roof enjoying a night out in the town together. They were all going out to celebrate Hermione's 17th birthday.

Tonight is going to be very fun, Harry thought to himself as he stared out the window onto the crowded streets of London. It seemed weird to him that this was the first time that he and his friends would all be together considering they all lived within walking distances from one another.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Harry got up from the window ledge that he was sitting on and walked hastily to the phone that had now rang three times.

"_Hello" Harry echoed into the phone when he picked it up_

"_Hey Mate, It's me" Ron's said excitedly over the phone._

"_Hi Ron, what time will you be over here? We are leaving together right", said Harry_

"_Yeah" Ron replied, "as a matter of fact I am outside of your door now, so come open up"._

Harry placed the phone back on the receiver and walked across the dining room and opened the door. Ron walked in and greeted Harry. He looked rather excited and quite formal to go to a club but Harry dare not question him.

"_Hang on one sec Ron, let me get my car keys and then we'll head over to Ginny and Hermione's to pick them up", Harry shouted from his bedroom_

"No haste mate, they are probably in front of the mirror as we speak. You know them they have no sense of time".

Harry laughed and walked to the closet grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

They drove approximately two minutes and then arrived at a quiet little neighborhood and turned left on Crescent Avenue. Harry pulled into the drive way of house 181 which is where Hermione along with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati lived. Harry and Ron got out of the car. Harry opened the trunk, and walked to the back to grab something while Ron walked to the front door and rang the door bell.

A minute later, Harry joined Ron on the door step with a big box in his hand and Ron gave him a rather nasty look...

"_Blimely", Ron muttered under his breath, "I forgot to get Hermione a gift. Couldn't you remind me Harry"?_

"_I thought you got one already, don't worry about it Ron…Just tell her you forgot it and get her something tomorrow"._

"_Sounds good" Ron said as Lavender opened the door_

"_Hi Ronald" exclaimed Lavender in a rather cheery voice, "and Hi Harry"_

The two looked at each other and then said hi back.

They walked inside the house and went to sit in the living room only to find to their surprise that everyone was already dressed and ready to go.

Hermione looked beautiful Harry thought. She dressed a little differently than she usually did, but she looked great. Her long brown curls hung loosely on her back and she wore a jean mini skirt and a pink halter top that showed her belly button.

"_Happy Birthday Hermione", Harry said handing her the gift he had brought for her_

"_Yeah, happy birthday Hermione", Ron said_

"_Thanks you guys, I am really glad you guys could make it. Well shall we get going; we don't want to be in line all night" said Hermione _

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Fifteen amaretto sours later and Hermione could feel her head spinning out of control. But she didn't care, it was her birthday and she was going to enjoy it. She ran over to Harry and Ron and grabbed them both to go dance with her. Ron being tired said no. Harry and Hermione got onto the dance floor and she grabbed Harry and started dancing real close to him.

Harry tried to move back but she kept pulling him closer and closer in, she grabbed his hand and turned her back to him and placed his hands on her hips. She then started to move slowly from side to side and then proceeded to grind on his rapidly growing erection. Harry feeling a little flustered and embarrassed moved back slowly but Hermione grabbed him back in closer and placed his hands back on her hips. She then took her hands and placed it on his and began leading his hands slowly down her thighs. Harry yanked his hands away shocked at the way Hermione was behaving and shocked at the way he was reacting to her behavior. All he had going through his minds were thoughts of taking her and throwing her into a corner and having his way with her.

What the hell am I here thinking Harry thought to himself…It doesn't matter how I feel about her, Ron is in love with her and this is my best friend and she is obviously very drunk so I am going to get her out of here now he told himself.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and brought her back to a table where the girls and Ron were sitting laughing over their cocktail glasses.

"_Hey guys, Hermione is a little bit out of it so I am going to take her home okay". _

"_Yeah, go ahead Harry", Ginny said…"were not quite ready to leave yet so we'll grab a cab home later tonight"._

"_Okay, I had a great time…It was really good seeing you all again". Harry said and then grabbed Hermione's hand and proceeded to lead her out of the packed club._

"_Hey Harry, you might want to take her back to your place. I don't want her to be alone like this and we may be out fairly late" Ginny yelled after Harry._

"_Okay" Harry said as he and Hermione left the club._

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Minutes later Harry arrived at his flat and opened the door. He led Hermione in and sat her down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make her some tea. She needed it because after how much she drank, she would have a killer hang over in the morning.

"_Harry", Hermione shouted from the living room… "Do you have something a bit more comfortable that I can wear?"_

"_Oh Yeah", Harry shouted back. "Just go into my room and grab a sweat shirt and sweat pants or something."_

"_Okay" Hermione replied _

Harry was just about done with the tea, when he saw a figure reflecting from the teapot, he turned around to see Hermione in nothing but a pink lace bra and the matching pink thong.

Harry stood there just staring at her beautiful toned body for a few seconds before convincing himself to behave and ask her what she was doing.

"_Hermione, what are you doing", Harry finally said _

"_Getting comfortable" Hermione replied and then walked up to Harry and took the cup of tea from his hand and placed it on the table. _

"_Harry there is something that I wanted to tell you, ever since our second year at Hogwarts but I have never had the courage to say it. And now that it's my 17th birthday I think I should finally get it out in the open"._

"_Okay, what is it Hermione"? Harry replied_

"_I have always had this thing for you Harry, but I never thought you were interested and I never wanted to risk our friendship. But tonight at the club when I came on to you, it just made me realize that I still want to be with you. Harry I love you"_

Harry could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest. He could not believe what he was hearing. I must of heard wrong he thought. Were just friends she loves me as a friend that's all Harry convinced himself before replying.

"_I know you love me Hermione and I love you too silly, but you don't need to get naked to tell me that. Were friends right and your one of my best friends and I will always love you."_

"_Harry, you don't understand, I love you as a friend but also as so much more, I want to be with you Harry"._

Harry's heart began racing faster and faster, he could not believe he had heard right. What the hell am I going to do now he thought to himself? I love you too, he wanted to shout out but he couldn't, he couldn't betray Ron like that.

"_Hermione, I need to go sit down for a second" Harry said as he walked past her._ He went to his room and sat on his bed, what does she mean she loves me, how can she do this to me now. Does she know how I feel about her, is this why she is telling me this now Harry thought to himself? What the fuck am I going to do Harry thought. He wanted to be with her so bad, but so did his best friend Ron, who unlike Harry showed his feelings. I love her so much, Harry kept saying over and over to himself. Ron will understand won't he? He must understand. Wait, what am I saying? I can't do this he's my friend…

"_I have to fight this. I have managed to do it for this long I can go on. I know I can" Harry said softly as he got up and walked back to the kitchen where Hermione still stood_

"_Hermione, I am going to be honest with you because I could never lie to you. Hermione, I love you too, but I am so sorry nothing can come of this because Ron is so in love with you and I just can't do that to my best friend, no matter how I feel for you"._

"_Why are you always putting Ron's needs above your own Harry? I am not in love with Ron I am in love with you. Ron has tried for years and gotten no where. Stop putting your happiness on hold for him Harry. Be with me please"._

"_Hermione, I want to so badly but I don't think I…"_

Before Harry could finish, Hermione grabbed him, got on her tippy toes and moved in towards his face engaging in a slow, soft, passionate kiss.

Harry could feel Hermione's tongue slipping inside his mouth. Everything in him ached to kiss her back, but he still had doubts. Harry pulled his head away.

"_I'm not sure we should be doing this, what about Ron?" Harry asked her._

Instead of replying, Hermione leaned in and kissed him again. When her hands went down to the button of his pants and she opened it and placed her hand on his growing member, Harry knew he could fight it no more. Before he could control himself, His hands had slid and cupped her soft breasts.

"_If we go any farther, there is no turning back Hermione" Harry said softly_

"_I know", she replied. "I have been dreaming of this moment for so long. I have saved myself just for you Harry"._

Harry gave Hermione a little smile, and stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione stopped and looked at his naked, muscular body for a second, she was in awe. Harry grabbed Hermione and lifted her to his bedroom and slowly placed her on the bed. Hermione's entire body was now tingling with anticipation.

Harry lowered himself and rested above her. He then started to gently nibble her earlobe and at that very moment all the questions and worries he had going through his mind ceased.

Harry trailed soft kisses down Hermione's cleavage, pausing for a minute to rub his tongue over her left nipple, while slowing massaging the right one with his hand. Hermione moaned as the area between her thighs became warm and wet. Harry sensed this and slowly lifted himself and removed her thong slowly.

Hermione moved her hands onto Harry's chest and positioned herself to take him inside of her. Harry grabbed her legs and gently placed them around him. He them placed his throbbing member into her and slowly began to move back and forth. Hermione moaned out in pain and pleasure, and Harry slowed down his pace a bit more.

Soon Harry quickened his pace again. And their skin soon grew slick with sweat. Harry groaned as his body went rigid and he came. Hermione could feel the warmness filling up inside her. Harry leaned down to her ear and before removing his member and lying down beside her, he whispered softly in her ear _"I love you Hermione"._

They lay together and enjoyed the moment and before Hermione drifted off to sleep, she whispered back _"I love you Harry, and I would have this no other way"._

_The two laid there together wrapped in their new found love for one another. All seemed right, at least for that one night._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Everything is not so perfect after all

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

In a small town miles away Voldemort sat around a table waiting for wormtail to return with news on Harry's location.

_"Have you found him yet" Voldemort asked as he hastily got up from the chair he was sitting in._

_"No, sorry my lord…I have not found Harry Potter yet but I assure you I am doing everything to find him" wormtail said with the sound of fear in his voice._

"Everything is not good enough damn it…" screamed Voldemort. "Find him now, I cannot continue to live this way, I need my powers back. So get out of here and find that damn Potter boy, and don't come back until you do!"

Wormtail replied with a yes, and hurriedly ran out of the room and went back to his search for Harry Potter.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

_"Good morning, sleepy head", Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as he gently kissed her on the forehead._

_"Hey there handsome, how long have you been up"? Hermione asked_

_"Not long, I just wanted to make you some breakfast". Harry replied with a smile on his face_

_"Awe that's so sweet, thank you" Hermione said kissing Harry_

_"Well get up and brush your teeth and come eat, I don't want it getting cold" Harry said lovingly_

Hermione got up and grabbed Harry's shirt and threw it over her head and then proceeded to the washroom to go brush her teeth.

Moments later Hermione returned to the room, to find that Harry had brought all the food into the room on a tray. He had French toast, what looked to be a fresh cup of tea, bacon and eggs and a large stack of pancakes.

_"Oh Harry, thank you" Hermione said running over to him to give him a hug and kiss… "But Harry, you don't really expect me to eat all this"_

_"Your welcome, and yes Hermione you're going to eat it all by yourself, your going to need your strength for what I have planned for you next" Harry said with a little smirk on his face._

Hermione smiled back at Harry and then sat on the bed and he began to feed her.

After Hermione finished eating, Harry grabbed everything and brought it to the kitchen and cleaned up a little before entering back the room.

_When he got there, he found Hermione no where. "Hermione, where are you" Harry said in a gentle voice._

_"I am in here" Hermione replied. "Come join me I have a surprise for you"_

Harry smiled and walked to the bathroom door, and looked inside. Hermione was in a bath tub filled with bubbles and there were rose petals leading up to the tub.

_"Come in Harry, I've been waiting for you" Hermione said with a smirk on her face_

Harry laughed and walked over to the bath tub, stripping off his clothes as he walked towards the tub. When he reached the tub he slowly put one leg in and then the other. He then sat down and leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately on her lips.

His tongue swept into her mouth and she followed his lead and swept her tongue into his. Hermione could feel Harry's hands moving from her thighs slowly up her body and the thought of what he would do next, made her ache with desire. Hermione moved in closer to Harry and then straddled his lap. She then ran her tongue along his warm skin.

_"I want to taste you",_ Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, sending shivers down her spine. He then brushed his hands over her hard nipples before he kissed and slowly sucked her breasts. Harry moved Hermione to his side and got up and lifted her from the bath tub. He placed her on the bathroom counter so her belly and thighs touched his warm skin. He then pushed everything on the counter to the floor.

He then placed his hand between her legs and massaged her vagina slowly. He then placed one finger inside of her then another. Hermione moaned Harry's name, desperate to take things further.

Harry repositioned Hermione, as he eased into her. Hermione reached out for his hands and their fingers fell into place. Harry began to thrust deeper and deeper into her, as a surge of bliss took over him. Hermione wrapped her thighs around his waist, lifting her hips meeting every delicious thrust. As Harry sped up the pace, Hermione followed lifting her hips and meeting every exhilarating motion. Every nerve in his body was on fire as he let go.

He then leaned over and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips.

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Outside of Harry's apartment Ron stood their knocking the door for what seemed to be a lifetime. He finally leaned towards the door and tried to turn the door knob, which to his surprise turned and the door opened slowly.

_"Harry, are you here" Ron said as he walked around the house._

He must still be asleep Ron thought to himself, as he walked to Harry's open bedroom door and proceed in. "Harry where are you", Ron said again as he walked fully into Harry's bedroom.

In the bathroom Harry picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder and then proceeded to bring her back to his room, but as he opened the bathroom door he saw Ron's face and stopped dead in his tracks.

Ron looked at Harry a little embarrassed, and then turned to walk out of the room. _"Baby, why did you stop_" Hermione said. And as she said that Ron turned around in shock and opened his mouth in complete awe.

_"Hermione" Ron said in a rather shocked tone_

With that Hermione jumped from Harry's hand and turned around to see Ron, there staring at her in disbelief.

After a moment of silence Hermione realized she was naked and ran back into the washroom grabbing a still frozen Harry behind her. Moments later, Hermione and Harry walked back into the bedroom to find Ron gone. They looked at each other as Harry stood still again with a sick look on his face.

Just then Harry and Hermione heard a huge crash in the living room and ran out of the bedroom to the place where they heard the crash come from. When they arrived in the living room they say a red faced Ron throwing around and breaking things.

_"You son of a bitch" Ron shouted "How could you do this to me…How could you. You knew how I felt about Hermione and yet here you are emerging from the bathroom naked with her thrown over your shoulder,"_

_"Ron, calm down" said Hermione in a soft voice_

_"Ron, I am so sor…" Harry began before he was cut off_

_"Shut up Harry, just shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear the bullshit now. How the fuck could you do this…Your supposed to be my best friend, but here you are fucking the brains out of the girl that I have been in love with from the day I first met her"_

_"Ron, you don't understand" Harry said walking towards Ron. "Hermione and I are in love with one another. I was not sure about it at first but, Ron she has never been interested in you and we both know that"._

_"Ron, I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way, but I am in love with Harry and I want to be with him…Not you" Hermione said in a hushed tone._

_"Shut up, Hermione you don't know what you're talking about" Ron replied. "I know what's going on here; Harry manipulated you, didn't he. He took advantage of you. You were drunk he forced himself unto you"_

_"No I didn't" was all Harry could get out before Ron leaned in and punched him in his face._

Harry fell to the ground and Hermione rushed to his side and helped him up.

_"Ron, Harry did not manipulate anyone, nor did he take advantage of me, I wanted this, even more so than Harry did. So Ronald you're just going to have to accept it. We never meant to hurt you and we are sorry that we did, but you have no right coming in here punching Harry. He did nothing wrong. So leave Ron" Hermione said angrily._

_"I am not going anywhere, until I kill this son of a bitch" Ron shouted._

_"Just leave Ron, your not welcome here" Hermione shouted back at him and with that Ron turned around and walked out of the house only looking back to give Harry a dirty look._

_"Harry, I am so sorry about that" Hermione said rushing to a still shocked Harry._

But he pushed her away, "Hermione, we can't do this…look what we've done" Harry said with his eyes filling up with tears.

_"I can't do this anymore Hermione, look what we've done, we've broken his heart. I may have just lost my best friend". Harry continued._

_"Harry, you can't be serious" Hermione said looking into his green eyes pleadingly. "I love you and you love me too, Ron will just have to accept that…He's angry now Harry but he will come to terms with it. I promise he will"._

_"No he won't Hermione and you know it" Harry shouted. "I knew I shouldn't have done this, but you hadto lure me in…Hermione I can't do it, I won't were over"._

_"Harry, pleas…" Hermione began to plead_

_"No Hermione, I said were over, no more. This can never happen again…not now not ever. "Harry said with hurt in his voice_

Hermione walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand and tried to kiss his neck but before she could, he pushed her away. "No Hermione, we can't do this" Harry shouted again

_"Harry please" Hermione said walking slowly to him hoping he would say it was all okay and that they could still be together._

_"Hermione, I am serious. I am going to go to the washroom and get dressed and then I am going to go look for Ron and try and explain all of this to him, and I will be back in about an hour or so, and when I get back I want you to be gone" Harry said as he walked to his room._

Hermione ran after him and grabbed at his arm but when she got a hold of it he yanked it back and then closed the door to his room in her face. Hermione collapsed on the floor in front of the room into a heap of tears as she loudly sat there and sobbed.

Inside the room Harry had to do everything in his power to keep himself from going out there and scooping her up into his arms and making everything better.

When Harry finished getting dressed, he opened the door and walked over Hermione who was sitting on the ground still bawling her eyes out.

_"I will be back in an hour and when I get back you should be gone" Harry said softly as his heart broke at the site of Hermione there on the ground in a heap of tears. He then turned his back on her and as his heart continued to break, he opened the door and left, whispering "I will always love you Hermione, please forgive me"._

•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•

Back at his flat, Ron took everything he could find and he threw them all around the room. He then sat there angry and sad and began to cry. How could Harry, his best friend do this to him. What have I ever done to deserve this he thought to himself.

_"Nothing" He screamed "I have done nothing. Harry has always been a selfish bastard. All of the fame he got from being the boy who survived the boy who defeated Voldemort on several occasions, was not enough for him. He had to take the one thing that I wanted out there, that selfish bastard I will make him pay. He lived after Voldemort's attack as a child but by god I swear he will not live through this. He will feel my wrath, I swear it."_

Just as he finished he heard someone behind him, when he turned around he was shocked to see wormtail.

_"Hello Ron" wormtail said "I have a way that you can get your revenge against Harry Potter and get Hermione back"._

_"Really how" Ron said still fumed with anger_

_"All you have to do is join forces with the Dark Lord, he will help you with your revenge against Harry Potter" Wormtail said with a smirk on his face_

_"That's all I would have to do?" Ron asked "What about Hermione"?_

_"That and come back with me to the Dark Lord and lead us to Mr. Potter, and as for the girl the Dark Lord will make sure that you are paid anything you want once you lead us to Harry Potter and we have succeeded in giving the Dark Lord his powers back and destroying Harry Potter Once and for all. So what do you say Ron"_

Ron stood there shocked at how quickly and easily all his problems could be fixed…He gave a wicked smirk and turned to wormtail and began to speak...


End file.
